


Alegrándote el día

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: No empezó siendo el mejor día, pero tal vez alguien lo haga un poco mejor.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Alegrándote el día

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si tenga que poner alguna advertencia sobre "el periodo".

Era una fría mañana de sábado. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises y tal vez llovería más tarde. En el departamento que Mei compartía con su hermana reinaba el silencio. Ling se hallaba de viaje desde muy temprano, por lo que Mei se encontraba sola. En ese momento estaba recostada en la cama, con una bolsa de agua caliente en el vientre. Su periodo había llegado y con ello los tan indeseables cólicos.

Suspiró frustrada, había planeado pasar el día con Lars luego de haberse visto tan poco debido a los exámenes y otras actividades universitarias. Sin embargo, con el dolor solo haría incómoda su cita, no estaría a gusto, y tampoco sería justo para él. Así que tomó su teléfono para avisarle, pero en lugar de enviarle un mensaje, decidió llamarlo, pues quería escuchar su voz.

“¿Bueno? Hola, Lars”

“Mei, estaba a punto de llamarte ¿a qué hora quieres que vaya?” dijo con disimulado entusiasmo.

“De eso quería hablarte, creo que deberíamos cancelar nuestros planes. Es que… me acaba de llegar el periodo…” susurró. Aunque llevaban un año de relación, aún le daba vergüenza mencionarlo.

“… Está bien, no hay problema”. Se quedó callado unos segundos, aún del otro lado de la línea se notaba que su ánimo había decaído, luego hizo una breve pausa y continuó. “De cualquier forma me gustaría verte por lo menos un momento”.

Mei vaciló, se vio en el espejo sintiéndose horrible. Vio su rostro cansado, su cabello recogido en una descuidada cola de caballo, llevaba puesta una vieja playera, pantalones deportivos, una enorme sudadera que solía pertenecer a Lars, dos calcetines diferentes y sus pantuflas favoritas de conejo. Algo completamente opuesto a como usualmente vestía. Aunque no era como si él no la hubiera visto así antes.

“No lo sé, hoy me veo terrible” dijo con una risita nerviosa.

“Solamente unos minutos, te prometo que me iré pronto y te dejaré descansar. Además tú nunca te vez fea” replicó él, más tímido. 

Mei sonrió, a decir verdad sí ansiaba verlo aunque fueran por un instante.

“Está bien” accedió.

Por el tono de voz, Lars pareció alegrarse de nuevo.

Se despidieron y ella colgó mientras veía por la ventana como el cielo se ponía cada vez más oscuro. Pensó en arreglarse un poco, pero la verdad era que no estaba de humor para eso, además comenzó a llover, tal vez Lars cambiaría de opinión y no iría a verla. Lo conocía bien, él odiaba los días lluviosos, así que en cualquier momento le llegaría un mensaje cancelando su visita. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la lluvia arreció, ahora sí era más que seguro que él no estaría ahí.

Sin embargo, media hora más tarde, sonó el timbre. Era Lars cargado de un par de bolsas del supermercado. Tenía la chaqueta mojada y Mei lo hizo pasar de prisa. Lo ayudó a poner las bolsas sobre la mesa mientras él le contaba de la larga fila en la caja y como la lluvia lo sorprendió a medio camino.

“Lars, no debiste venir hasta acá con este clima. Mírate, estás empapado” le dijo ayudándolo a secarse con una toalla. “Voy a revisar si tus compras no se arruinaron”

“En realidad es para ti. Traje algunas cosas que según leí son buenas para… esos días” dijo, sonrojándose. “También te traje el té que te gusta, se supone que calma el dolor, y chocolates…” contestó con cierta timidez.

Mei se quedó callada. Miró el contenido de las bolsas, en efecto, se encontró con alimentos, una caja de té y varias barras de chocolate. Luego le dirigió la mirada, como si no lo creyera, se acercó a él, ocultándose contra su pecho y rodeándolo con sus brazos y, sin querer, comenzó a llorar. Lars se alarmó.

“Mei ¿Qué sucede?” preguntó.

“Es que eres tan dulce, no tenías que hacerlo. Viniste hasta acá, aun con este clima, gastaste una buena cantidad de dinero y yo no fui capaz ni de arreglarme bien para ti, hasta me enojé porque pensé que no vendrías…” sollozó.

“Te escuchabas muy mal, así que pensé que era mejor venir y animarte, también tenía muchas ganas de verte” decía, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

“Conejito, gracias. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí”

Él la apartó suavemente para enjugarle las lágrimas y besarla. Después, le pidió que se fuera a descansar mientras él preparaba algo de comer. Cuando estuvo listo, se lo llevó junto con una taza de té. Mei probó la comida con gusto, a pesar de que él no cocinaba con frecuencia, estaba bastante rico. Cuando Mei se vio de mejor humor, Lars se acercó para darle un beso de despedida.

“Bueno, supongo que es momento de que me vaya. Tal vez quieras estar sola” dijo, renuente, pero pensando que tal vez ella necesitaba su espacio. Además en eso habían quedado.

“No te vayas. Quédate conmigo y veamos una película o dos, todavía llueve y tu chaqueta está mojada, podrías resfriarte” le pidió levantándose casi de un salto y abrazándolo por la cintura. “Anda, di que sí” dijo, haciendo los ojitos de cachorro y un puchero.

De cualquier manera, no era necesario, ya que estaba dispuesto a quedarse, así que aceptó sin poner peros. Ella le hizo un espacio en la cama y ambos se quedaron ahí, disfrutando de un sábado más juntos.


End file.
